The New Me
by aillesnoirres
Summary: Notre Survivant international souhaite avoir du succès... Mais qui pourra l’aider ? Superman ? Batman ? Ou alors Super-Draco ?
1. Une histoire de caleçon

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre : **__The new me_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : **__Notre Survivant international souhaite avoir du succès... Mais qui pourra l'aider ? Superman ? Batman ? Ou alors Super-Draco ?_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Ca fait un moment que cette fic est dans mon ordinateur, mais je la trouvais un peu nulle, donc je n'y ai pas touché depuis un moment, mais j'ai changé quelques trucs et maintenant elle est plus ou moins potable. Enfin...je crois ! Toujours en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je voudrai remercier ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre de __Draco, Star Du Porno__, merci beaucoup ! _

_**ATTENTION : cette fic est une alternance de POV de la part de Draco et Harry ! Je sais, c'est compliqué, mais je n'y arrivais pas autrement...**_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**The New Me**

Chapitre 1 : Une histoire de caleçon

**¤∞POV Harry∞¤**

Toute vie qui ne se voue pas à un but déterminé est une erreur.

C'est en tout cas ce que je me suis dit depuis le moment où j'ai su que j'étais fais pour tuer Voldemort, affectueusement rebaptisé Voldy-chou ou Voldy d'amour, ça dépend de mon humeur.

Mais parfois, on a envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau, de surprendre, d'innover, d'impressionner !

C'est ce que je me dis en ce moment. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer le rôle de Harry- The Survivor –Potter.

Non.

Pour une fois, j'aimerai être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont le poids du monde ne repose pas sur ses épaules. Quelqu'un de normal quoi !

Mais non, mes marraines les bonnes fées avaient un peu trop bu le soir de ma naissance, et hop ! Elles ont coché la case survivant à la place 'personne totalement normale'.

Les traditions se perdent ma bonne dame, moi j'vous l'dis.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Je disais donc que je voulais innover. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Pourtant, je jure que je me suis renseigné, que je me suis fait aidé par toutes les personnes possibles !

J'ai même été demandé à Zabini, mais ce traître m'a dit que non, non vraiment, il n'était pas la personne à qui je devais demander conseil.

- Mais qui alors ?! » Vous avez déjà entendu un cri de troll ? Et bien, vous le multiplier par dix et vous avez l'intensité de l'hurlement que je viens de pousser.

Le problème avec ce genre de cri, c'est que ça ameute tout le monde et adieu discrétion !

Je suis donc actuellement dévisagé par une Pansy Parkinson plus que curieuse, un Théodore Nott plus qu'étonné ainsi que par un Vincent Crabbe et un Grégory Goïle plus qu'affamés.

Je reporte mon attention sur le visage de Zabini qui se fend lentement mais sûrement d'un grand, d'un immense, d'un gigantesque sourire sadique certifié Blaise Zabini & Co.

- Regarde attentivement et tu verras que la personne dont tu as besoin n'est malheureusement pas là. » Ca y est... Le monde est perdu. Blaise Zabini parle par énigme, Dumby a déteint sur lui. Mais je lui obéis tout de même.

Je balaye la salle commune des verts et argents de mon regard assorti à leurs uniformes pour me rendre compte qu'il manque quelqu'un.

En fait, je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu m'apercevoir de son absence.

Je regarde bien, mes yeux fouillent le moindre renfoncement de mur où mon emmerdeur personnel aurait pu se cacher. Mais rien. Nada. Nothing.

Pas de trace de Malfoy et de son brushing impeccable.

Et puis soudainement, mes petits neurones me rappellent la dernière phrase de Zabini. _Celui dont tu as besoin n'est pas présent_. Tous les serpentards sont présents, sauf le grand blond décoloré. Ce qui veut dire...

- Ca y est ? Tu as trouvé qui manquait à l'appel ?

- Tu veux dire que celui dont j'ai besoin, c'est...Malfoy ?!

- Mais quelle intelligence surdéveloppée ! » BOUM. « Et bien oui, tu as tout compris... Potter ? Harry ?!

Désolé Blaise, mais étant de santé fragile, le choc m'a terrassé. Adieu monde cruel, mais je reviendrai, sous une autre forme peut-être, mais je me vengerai !

**OoOoOoO**

**¤∞POV Draco∞¤ **

Je m'ennuie.

Oui, moi, le prince de serpentard, le Malfoy le plus hot et le plus sexy, le dernier survivant de la famille Malfoy, je m'ennuie de pied ferme ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Ca fait une bonne heure que je tourne en rond dans Poulard, que je cherche quelqu'un à torturer, à asticoter, à...

Enfin bref, personne n'est là pour me faire passer le temps, même pas Potty...

Il est où d'ailleurs celui-là ? Je l'ai cherché partout : bibliothèque, cuisines, terrain de quidditch, le parc, j'ai même été jusqu'à demander à un lionceau de première année s'y il savait où se cachait le Survivant !

Mais rien. Potter a disparu, volatilisé, envolé.

Que vais-je devenir ?

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci ! Je le jure ! Je n'ai enfermé personne dans les cachots, je n'ai pas martyrisé de premières, je ne me suis pas moqué de Potty (ben forcément vu que son altesse n'est pas là !), JE N'AI RIEN FAAAAIT !!

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Tant pis, je rentre à la salle commune, là au moins, je suis sûr d'y trouver Blaise et je pourrai lui déballer tout mes malheurs.

Je marche, je marche encore, je marche toujours, et je continue de marcher.

Là, je vois la porte de la salle commune, je m'élance, je pique un sprint jusque pile devant la statue, je m'arrête, je reprend mon souffle, je m'apprête à dire le mot de passe en me recomposant un visage froid.

- Viva Serpentaaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhhh !!

Traduction et visualisation de la scène : moi devant la statue, moi disant le début du mot de passe, la statue que me rentre dedans et m'envoie par terre, la tête de Potter qui émerge des profondeurs de l'antre des serpents.

- Potter ?

- Malfoy ? Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais.

Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Potter est dans ma salle commune et il me cherche ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile Potty ? » Sarcasme, vous connaissez ?

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de l'aider mais ça y ressemble fortement.

Potter a sans doute compris le message, vu qu'il s'avance vers moi, me tend la... Non, il ne me tend pas la main le bougre !

Il s'agenouille à côté de moi, et me murmure un truc à l'oreille ! Allez, je l'écoute rien que pour pouvoir me moquer de lui après.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je sais que tu me détestes tout comme je te hais, mais tu es, malheureusement, la seule personne qui puisse m'aider, donc tu ranges ton dégoût envers ma personne quelque part, et tu m'aides, compris ?

Le temps que j'assimile l'information...

- ...Compris... Allons dans ma chambre, car je suppose que tu ne veux pas que tous les serpentards soient au courant ?

- T'as tout compris. Allez, soulèves ton popotin impérial et conduis moi à ta chambre.

C'est qu'il me donne des ordres en plus !

Mais bon gré mal gré je me lève et lui indique le chemin.

Ce qu'il a à me dire doit être très, très, très, très, très important pour qu'il vienne me chercher jusqu'ici, et qu'en plus, il me demande de l'aide.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui le tracasse.

J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte.

**OoOoOoO**

**¤∞POV Harry∞¤**

La chambre de Malfoy.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'y rentrerai un jour.

Elle est à l'image de son propriétaire : impeccable.

Pas une trace de poussière sur les meubles en bois sombre, le lit est fait, le bureau est rangé, aucune trace de désordre.

Ma foi, j'ai devant moi LA chambre parfaite !

Le propriétaire en question s'est installé et me regarde alors que j'explore sa chambre.

Je regarde partout à la recherche de quelque chose de sale, de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas sa place ici.

Mais la chambre de Malfoy est comme Malfoy : parfaite en tout point.

- Potter, quand tu auras fini d'inspecter ma chambre, peut-être pourras tu m'expliquer en quoi mon aide pourrait te sauver.

Je m'arrête, le regarde, et perçois comme un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres fines.

Je l'amuse... Moi, le grand, le sublime, le magnifique, l'incontournable, le fantastique Harry James Potter, je fais rire le non moins grand et sublime Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Je sens que je vais m'évanouir à nouveau...

Mais je ne peux pas ! Il faut qu'il vole à mon secours, sinon adieu innovation !

Adieu nouveau Harry Potter !

Je le regarde à nouveau, il semble attendre quelque chose. Ah oui, ma réponse !

- Avant de te le dire, j'aimerai que tu t'asseyes. C'est bon ? Et bien vois-tu... J'ai décidé de changer.

- De changer ? Tu peux développer ? » Le choc l'a rendu aimable... Curieux comme réaction.

- ... J'en ai marre d'être _seulement _le sauveur de la race sorcière, j'aimerai que l'on s'intéresse à moi pour une autre raison !

- Et c'est totalement dans ton droit, mais je ne comprends pas très bien la raison de ta venue.

- Malfoy, au risque que ta tête n'enfle encore, tout le monde sait dans cette école que tu es le mec le plus en vue, donc forcément celui qui sait ce qu'il faudrait que je change pour devenir...

- Potable ?

- ...Ouais... » Incroyable. Je l'ai dit ! Je suis vraiment le meilleur ! J'ai réussi à dire à mon meilleur ennemi que je voulais avoir du succès ! Applaudissements ! 'Clapclapclapclap' Merci merci !

- Potter, je peux te poser une question ? » Sa vois traînante s'est fait hésitante, me donnant l'impression que la proposition le tentait, mais qu'il tentait me résister encore un peu.

- Oui, si tu acceptes de m'aider.

- Je dois encore réfléchir, mais _toi_, que voudrais-tu changer _chez toi _?

Question colle.

Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Mais en regardant Malfoy, je me dit que ce mec est parfait, et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je le regarde vraiment : pose nonchalante assis sur son bureau, les mains appuyées derrière son corps, de longues jambes qui semblent musclées, un torse musclé dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier, la tête (adorablement) penchée sur le côté et son regard qui me sonde de la tête aux pieds, Malfoy incarnait l'homme parfait avec plus de classe que n'importe qui.

Je me sentais nu sous son regard glacial, comme si il avait la capacité de voir sous mes vêtements, ce qui, normalement, est impossible !

Mais Malfoy n'étant pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal, cette idée reste dans la mesure du possible !

- Pour te dire la vérité Malfoy, je ne sais pas. J'aimerai... Non vraiment, je ne sais pas.

- Si tu ne sais pas toi-même, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, ni moi, ni personne. Réfléchis encore un peu, et si jamais tu trouves, viens me voir, je ferais mon possible pour te changer.

STOOOOOP ! Rewind. Play. Je confirme, Malfoy est prêt à m'aider, il a même été gentil avec moi ! Alléluia !! Draco Malfoy a un cœur ! C'est la nouvelle du siècle !

**OoOoOoO**

**¤∞POV Draco∞¤ **

Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre. Non, de la galaxie. Trop petit. Rectification, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers.

La raison ? Potter, ma Némésis rien qu'à moi et à personne d'autre, vient de me demander de le changer... en mieux. Et oui, il a (malheureusement) précisé. Comme si on pouvait faire pire que lui.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi changer. Je vais essayer d'y remédier, mais pour ce faire, il faudrait que j'arrive à déceler le petit détail qui le rend inexistant physiquement parlant. Et donc, il va falloir passer son corps à la loupe. Youpi.

**OoOoOoO**

J'ai finalement décidé d'aider St Potty. Ainsi, je l'ai convoqué ce soir dans ma chambre de préfet en chef pour voir ce que je pourrai faire dans l'immédiat. Je lui avais dit de venir à 23h pile... Il est 23h 15. Je pense donc qu'il est en retard.

'toctoctoc' Quand on parle du loup...

- Désolé du retard, mais Rusard traînait dans le couloir et ne semblait pas décider à se barrer.

- C'est rien. C'est déjà bien que tu ais eu le cran ce venir.

- Mais vas-y, dis carrément que je suis un trouillard, je dirais rien !

- C'est gentil de ta part de me laisser t'insulter sans protester. » Mouhahaha ! Que va-t-il pouvoir répondre à ça ?

- Sinon, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? » Le lion bat en retraite... Le serpent sort vainqueur !

- Et bien, sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient quelconque, j'accepte de te changer. » Il faudrait que je pense à acheter un appareil photo magique... Rien que pour pouvoir revoir la tête de Potter à chaque fois que je serai déprimé.

- Tu... Tu veux bien ? » Bizarre, on dirait que lui, il ne veut plus...

- Oui. Mais je t'en prie, ne refoule pas ta joie, saute moi dessus et fais moi de gros bisous pour me monter ta reconnaissance.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça comme ça.

Ce crétin m'a pris au mot, et une drôle de lueur brille maintenant dans ses yeux, une drôle de lueur qui ressemble étrangement à de l'espoir.

Il s'avance doucement, écarte ses bras musclés, pour finalement m'étreindre tendrement. Tendrement ?

- Potter ? Tu fais quoi là ? » Même si je dis ça, une petite voix en moi me dit que ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça.

- Je te remercie. Pourquoi ? » Futé le Potter.

Je me dégage de ses bras dans lesquels je resterai volontiers, mais je lui ai donné ma parole que j'allais le rendre irrésistible, et un Malfoy tiens toujours ses promesses !

- Primo, tu me remercieras quand toute l'école, excepté moi-même, se prosternera devant ta beauté. Deusio, en caleçon !

- Pardon ?!

- Tu as très bien entendu Potter, en caleçon, et que ça saute !

**OoOoOoO**

**¤∞POV Harry∞¤ **

Je dois rêver éveillé. C'est la seule solution.

Sinon, jamais, J-A-M-A-I-S, Malfoy ne m'aurait demandé de me foutre à moitié à poil ! Oui, je dois rêver, je rêve, je rêve, je rêve...

- Mais je t'en prie, prends tout ton temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire. » Hein ?! Comment ça se fait que je ne rêve pas ?!

- Je dois vraiment me mettre en caleçon ? C'est vraiment indispensable ? Y'a pas une autre solution possible ?

Je sais... J'ai l'air con, mais j'ai attrapé un léger rhume au quidditch hier soir, et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'aggrave... 'La belle excuse !' Quoi ?! Non mais oh ! Vous vous prenez pour qui vous ? Et puis d'abord, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, na !

- Joues pas à la vierge effarouchée, c'en est lassant à la fin.

Il y a dans sa voix un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait flancher. Qui m'incite à faire ce qu'il me demande... DANGER ! Mais bon, jetons nous à l'eau comme on dit si bien.

Je me déshabille lentement, plus par peur que par envie de le faire saliver. En vérité, j'ai honte de mon corps, même si je sais que je ne suis plus le petit garçon chétif, que j'ai grandi et pris de l'assurance, ce corps me gène.

- Et pourquoi te gène-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas bien dedans, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est un corps fait pour moi... Attends un peu, j'ai pensé tout haut ?!

- Je confirme, et tu t'es déshabillé en même temps. Voyons voir ce physique qui te fait horreur.

**OoOoOoO**

**¤∞POV Draco∞¤ **

OH. MON. DIEU. Et ce con a honte de ce corps d'Apollon ?! Mais il est malade ou quoi ?!

Je décris la merveille que j'ai sous les yeux, et personne d'autre que moi pour en profiter : de longues jambes fermes et musclées, des hanches étroites cinglées dans un boxer noir (soupir), des abdos merveilleusement bien musclés (re-soupir), des pectoraux également musclés et qui paraissent si confortable (re-re-soupir), une peau délicieusement bronzée (re-re-re-soupir), un cou où je nicherai volontiers ma tête (re-re-re-re-soupir), de lèvres pulpeuses qui hurlent leur envie de bisous coquins (re-re-re...zut, j'ai perdu le compte !), un petit nez, des yeux d'un vert si profond que je m'y perd...

- Malfoy ? Tout va bien ?

Oui oui, tout va bien, je suis simplement en pleine béatitude et en train de baver devant mon ennemi de toujours.

- Quand je pense que tu caches ce corps de dieu sous des vêtements difformes ! C'est une honte Potter ! Tu m'entends, UNE HONTE !!

- ... Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai un corps de dieu ? Sérieusement ?

Aaaaaaarrrgghhhh ! Si j'avoue, il va royalement se foutre de moi, et si je dis que non, qu'il est laid comme un pou, je me contredis, il va donc se foutre de moi, et si je ne dis rien...ben, il va aussi se foutre de moi. Le choix est vaste !

- Ecoutes moi bien, ce qui se dit, se fait et s'entend dans cette pièce, reste entre toi et moi, compris ?

- Ouaip !

- Bien... (Respire un grand coup) oui, je trouve que tu es bien foutu. » Je l'ai dit...JE L'AI DIT !!

- ... » Non ?! Il ne dit rien ? Pas possible ! Je l'ai rendu muet !

- Et si on revenait au pourquoi de cette visite nocturne ? Qu'en pense-tu ? » Je maîtrise l'art de changer de sujet à la perfection.

- Ok... » C'est moi, ou il a l'air déçu ?

Je lui tourne autour comme un chacal autour de sa proie, pour avoir un aperçu de son corps (magnifique) en 3D.

Et en plus, il a un de ses fessiers ! Il égalerait presque le mien !

Pareil pour la chute de reins, et son dos... Miam ! Large comme je l'aime.

Si moi je suis l'incarnation de la perfection, lui est celle de la luxure !

- Bon. Pour moi, côté physique, il n'y a rien à changer. Il faudrait simplement que tu mettes cet atout en évidence, que tu n'en ais plus honte, mais au contraire, que tu en sois fier.

- Le mettre en avant ? Et je m'y prends comment s'il te plait ?

- Les vêtements, Potter, ont plusieurs fonctions. La première est de protéger le corps, la deuxième de l'habiller, et la troisième, le rendre intéressant. Un vêtement peut refléter ta personnalité, exemple tout bête : si je m'habille en noir, cela veut dire que je suis soit de mauvaise humeur, soit que je souhaite faire impression. Compris ?

- Hnn Hnn. Ce qui équivaut à dire qu'il va falloir refaire ma garde-robe en entier.

- Avec des vêtements qui épousent tes formes, et des couleurs qui sont en accord avec ton teint et ta physionomie.

- Ok... Tu viendras avec moi pour m'aider ? » Sa vois ressemble à une supplication...

- Non, je confie ce travail à une fille. Demandes à Weasel fille, elle te sera d'une plus grande aide que la mienne. Tu peux te rhabiller et rentrer dans ta tour.

- Je ne peux pas plutôt dormir ici ? S'il te plait ? » Encore une supplication. Je le laisse dormir avec moi ? Dur dilemme...

- ... Ca restera entre nous ? » Ma voix s'est faite murmure. Ai-je peur ? Impossible ! Et puis peur de quoi ?

- Comme tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je peux ?

Nooooon ! Pas les yeux de chien battu ! Je suis incapable d'y résister !

Noooooooonnnnn ! Pas cette moue adorable !

Aarggghhh ! Il faut que je sois fort ! Que je surmonte cette épreuve ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux...

- S'il te plait Draco... » ...pas le faire.

- Ouais, mais je n'ai pas de matelas supplémentaire, il va donc falloir que tu dormes avec moi dans MON lit. » Allez, rien qu'à cette idée, il va s'enfuir !

- Ca me convient ! » Deux minutes... C'est qu'il a l'air content en plus !

**OoOoOoO**

**¤∞POV Harry∞¤**

Je vais dormir avec Malfoy. Incroyable mais vrai !

Je suis sur un petit nuage rose, j'entends à peine ce qu'il me dit.

Je le vois se diriger vers son armoire, s'arrêter devant, se retourner, me demander un truc, mais bizarrement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte...

- Tu disais ? » J'ai l'impression de le faire enrager. Ah oui, j'avais oublier qu'il déteste se répéter.

- Je réitère ma question : tu dors avec un t-shirt ou pas ?

- Non, je dors habituellement en boxer, et toi ? »

Ma question semble l'impressionner, je suis peut-être le premier qui se risque à poser cette question.

- Comme toi. Tu veux prendre une douche ?

- Non, j'en ai déjà pris une. Par contre je suis crevé, ça ne te dérange pas si je me couche maintenant ? » Je suis vraiment crevé, je vois à peine devant moi tellement mes paupières sont lourdes de sommeil.

- Pas du tout, installes toi, je reviens tout de suite.

J'ai peur, il devient de plus en plus aimable !

J'ai l'impression qu'il prépare une mauvaise blague, mais je suis siiiii fatigué que cette idée est automatiquement chassée hors de mon esprit embrumé.

Je m'installe donc.

Vu que je suis déjà en boxer, je peux directement me glisser sous la couette. Sous _sa_ couette.

Et j'attends que Morphée m'emporte au pays des songes...

Et que Malfoy ramène ses fesses royales, j'ai froid tout seul dans ce grand lit.

Son odeur si particulière flotte autour de moi, et je me surprends à l'aimer.

Son parfum m'entoure, me transporte et me rend fou.

Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il est revenu et m'observe alors que j'hume son oreiller, que je tente de respirer et de faire mien ce parfum si magique qui n'est autre que le sien.

Je ne me rends pas non plus compte qu'il s'est allongé à mes côtés, et me regarde d'un air attendri.

Je sombre alors dans le plus lourd des sommeils, moi qui, d'habitude, suis insomniaque.

Ainsi n'ais-je pas senti sa main enlever quelques mèches qui barraient mon visage.

Ainsi n'ais-je pas vu le doux sourire qui éclairait son visage d'habitude si froid.

Non.

Je n'ai rien vu de tout cela.

Je n'ai rien senti non plus.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque j'ai émergé de mon sommeil qui avoisinait le coma, Malfoy me tenait dans ses bras, comme si j'allais m'enfuir comme un voleur.

Ma tête reposait contre son torse pâle mais musclé, ses bras entourés autour de ma taille et sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, un air serein sur ses traits.

A ce moment-là, je sus pourquoi tout le monde trouvait Malfoy canon comme pas possible.

**OoOoOoO**

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Bien ? Pas bien ? Super nul ? Dîtes-moi tout !_

_Bisous, _

_Aillesnoirres_


	2. Un sourire de radis transgénique

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre : **__The new me_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : **__Notre Survivant international souhaite avoir du succès... Mais qui pourra l'aider ? Superman ? Batman ? Ou alors Super-Draco ?_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bon bon bon... Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir posté ce chapitre aussi tard, mais j'ai eu ééééénormement de boulot et j'arrivais pas trop à m'y mettre... Mais maintenant ça va mieux, donc je poste celui-ci et peut-être le début d'une autre fic qui (j'espère) ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! ___

_Gros bisou à tous, bonne lecture !_

_**ATTENTION : cette fic est une alternance de POV de la part de Draco et Harry ! Je sais, c'est compliqué, mais je n'y arrivais pas autrement...**_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**The New Me**

Chapitre 2 : Un sourire de radis transgénique

**{¤∞POV Draco∞¤} **

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Potter n'était plus là.

La chambre était silencieuse et ses vêtements n'étaient plus éparpillés sur le sol. Ce salaud était parti. Sans me prévenir.

M'étirant dans mon lit, je commençai à insulter mentalement ce lâcheur de binoclard.

Mais je finis par me rouler en boule, ce crétin de Griffy n'étant pas là pour me tenir chaud.

C'est là que je vis cette lettre. Enfin, ce morceau de papier couvert d'une écriture nerveuse.

_Cher Malfoy,_

_Quand tu liras ces lignes, je serai retourné dans ma chambre._

_Tu m'as sûrement déjà insulté mentalement, mais je l'ai fait pour te sauver la face, alors remercie-moi !_

_Encore merci de m'avoir aidé et hébergé hier soir._

_On se revoit en cours ?_

_Harry Potter_

_PS : je ne t'ai pas réveillé en me levant ?_

Potter est gravement atteint... Non seulement il me laisse un mot d'excuse, mais en plus il prend de mes nouvelles... Et se soucie de mon sommeil... Un lutin farceur l'aurait-il rendu aimable durant la nuit ?

Je balance cette lettre dans un coin de ma chambre, et commence à me préparer.

Dans la salle de bain, je me rends compte que Potter a profité de mon sommeil pour prendre une douche.

Et qu'il n'a pas totalement enlever la mousse qui gît à présent au fond de ma baignoire. Non seulement il squatte, mais en plus il ne prend même pas la peine de nettoyer derrière lui !

A mon tour de prendre une douche, tout en repensant à hier soir.

Potter était vraiment trop mignon, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller... Et je dois lui dire que je l'ai surpris en train de me caresser le torse ?

Trèves de plaisanterie, faut que j'aille manger, j'ai la dalle !

**OoOoOoO**

**{¤∞POV Harry∞¤} **

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de laisser cette putain de lettre ?!

Je devais être malade. Très malade. Oui, c'est sûrement ça... Il n'y a que ça comme possibilité...

- Euh... Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione de mon cœur ?

- Tu pourrais enlever cet air écoeuré de ton visage, s'il te plait ? Au petit déjeuner, c'est pas forcément le truc qu'on a envie de voir.

- Désolé. Tu disais ?

- Qu'on commence la journée avec un double cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards.

- Oh joie...

C'est ce que je ressens vraiment. Peut-être qu'on fera des équipes et que je serai avec la tête blonde qui vient d'arriver...

Oh mais il est trop mignon ! Il est encore à moitié endormi, sa tête est excellente ! On dirait qu'il marche grâce à un radar, c'est trop fort ! Mouhahahahahaha ! Ah merde, c'est ptet moi qui l'ai empêché de dormir... pas grave !

Je l'observe durant tout le temps que dure son petit déjeuner, ce qui veut dire assez longtemps car il met environ 5 minutes à trouver le café, les tartines, la confiture, le sucre,... Quelqu'un l'a prévenu que ça marche pas fort avec les yeux fermés ? Apparemment non.

Mais je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer après mon départ. Surtout pour qu'il soit dans cet état là.

Parce que là... Il a les cheveux totalement décoiffés, la cravate lâche, la chemise froissée. En gros, à l'opposé du pingouin blond platine que j'ai l'habitude de faire chier.

La cloche sonne, nous prévenant qu'il faut aller en cours, sauf si l'on désire faire l'école buissonnière, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Comme d'habitude, Rogue nous attend, assis derrière son bureau, prêt à donner cours.

Sur le tableau, le programme du double cours est annoncé : « Travail en paire Serpentard-Griffondor. Confection de Véritaserum. » J'ai toujours été chanceux !

- Potter, veuillez enlever ce sourire de votre visage ! Tiens, vous allez vous mettre avec... (suspense suspense) Monsieur Malfoy, ce sera parfait.

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé Rogues ! Encore un peu et je lui embrasserai les pieds ! Mais je me 'contente' de changer de place et d'aller près de mon blondinet.

J'aime les potions en tandem !

**OoOoOoO**

**{¤∞POV Draco∞¤} **

Rogues est tombé sur la tête, c'est pas possible !

Me mettre en tandem avec Potter, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?!

Le pire, c'est qu'on dirait que cet imbécile avait prévu le coup vu son sourire et le regard qu'il me lance. Merlin, pourquoi, pourquoi ?...

Ah, je sais ! En fait, Harry a été remplacé par un extra-terrestre d'une planète encore inconnue et qui organise des recherches sur l'être humain et m'a prit pour cible ! Oui ! Ca ne peut être que ça, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité à la nouvelle bonne humeur de Potter !

Dites... C'est contagieux la bonne humeur ? Parce que si ça l'est, je vais avoir des problèmes...

Attention ! L'extra-terrestre approche de la cible (c'est-à-dire moi...) ! A toutes les unités, préparez vous à faire feu ! A mon commandement...

- Salut Malfoy.

Feu !

- Salut...

Il a sûrement compris que je ne suis pas super heureux de devoir faire cette potion avec lui. Mais il continu quand même à sourire comme un con. L'ennemi est trop fort pour moi.

Je l'envoie chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pendant que je mets l'eau à bouillir dans mon chaudron. Il sourit toujours.

Vous savez quoi ? Ce sourire...j'ai envie de le lui arracher.

Et le voilà qui revient en souriant... ces deux heures de cours vont être looooongues, looooongues !

La préparation commence dans le calme. Peut-être que le regard noir que je lui ai lancé lorsqu'il a voulu prononcer un mot y est pour quelque chose. Mais j'ai besoin de silence !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Définition du mot 'silence' : absence de bruit, fait de se taire/de ne pas parler.

Si je lui sors ça, est-ce qu'il me prendre pour un fou ou pas ?

- (soupir) Je t'écoute, mais fais vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu arrives totalement débraillé dans la Grande Salle ce matin ?

J'ai deux possibilités de réponses à sa question : 1) je venais de prendre mon pied avec un amant du tonnerre. 2) Blaise m'a tendu une embuscade et m'a fait subir une séance intensive de chatouilles, ce qui est la pure vérité.

Je lui dis quoi ?

- Je venais de prendre mon pied avec un Serdaigle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah...

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre au fait qu'il sache que je peux avoir des moments où je me conduis comme tout être humain normal. Je sais... Je suis faible et lâche, mais vous l'aviez déjà deviné dans le chapitre précédent, non ?

Je le regarde alors qu'il coupe le radis nécessaire à la potion. (NdlA : on va dire que c'est un radis transgénique, ok ?) Il a remplacé son sourire éblouissant et ô combien énervant par un visage triste. Un visage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et que je lui ai forcé à me montrer.

- Tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi. Je plaisantais Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

**{¤∞POV Harry∞¤} **

Il me déteste.

J'abuse sûrement, surtout après la soirée d'hier, mais j'ai vraiment cette impression.

J'ai pourtant tout fais pour qu'il m'accepte ! Je lui ai souri, je lui ai obéi, je l'ai même aidé !

Mais Môssieu ne daigne même pas à lever ces yeux vers moi, ou alors seulement pour me lancer une de ses fameuses œillades meurtrières.

Ok. J'ai compris le message. Tu me hais, je me tais.

Mais je brûle de lui demander la raison de son état de ce matin.

Allez, je me lance pour prouver le courage des Griffondors !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Même si je suis sûr que la réponse sera non, je lui demande quand même pour tâter le terrain.

- (soupir) Je t'écoute, mais fais vite.

Quand il dit que je dois faire vite, il parle du radis ? d'une courte phrase ? ou de la vitesse à laquelle je vais lui poser ma question ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu arrives totalement débraillé dans la Grande Salle ce matin ?

Putain... Je l'ai dit ! Et ma phrase veut dire quelque chose !

Mais peut-être que j'aurais pas du... Il vient d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire et doit sûrement réfléchir à soit m'envoyer chier dans les règles de l'art, soit à comment il va répondre à ma question. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Je venais de prendre mon pied avec un Serdaigle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah...

Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça.

Et quand je dis à tout, c'est vraiment 'tout' : il a rencontré un troll dans les couloirs, il s'est fait agressé par une horde de groupies, une tornade lui ai passé dessus, il a été expédié malencontreusement en Espagne dans le champs d'un taureau,...

J'avais pensé à tout, mais pas à ça. Je suis trop con.

Je lui tourne le dos pour retourner au découpage de mon radis transgénique, laissant tomber mon beau sourire et toutes mes résolutions d'un coup.

A quoi bon, après tout ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essayais d'être sympa avec lui.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne me verra jamais autrement qu'en ennemi. La soirée d'hier avait-elle seulement eu lieu autre part que dans mon imagination ? Je me le demande.

- Tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi. Je plaisantais Potter.

Là, c'est moi qui m'arrête de bouger d'un coup.

Enfin, la partie droite de moi, l'autre partie n'ayant pas encore reçu l'information 'plus bouger !'.

Ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec une entaille dans l'index droit et en train de pisser du sang. Mais quel doué !

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

- Ben comme tu peux sans doute le voir, je viens de me couper le doigt.

Mais non je ne le prends pas pour un con !

- Bon à rien. Donne moi ta main.

Il insulte un blessé ! T'as pas honte Malfoy, te rabaisser à ce point !

Mais je lui passe ma main, ça fait quand même mal !

- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que tu... Hé !

OH. MON. DIEU.

Draco Malfoy, le roi des Serpentards, monsieur je-suis-un-sang-pur-donc-tu-me-dois-le-respect, l'inventeur de tous mes surnoms les plus ridicules, est un train de me lécher le doigt !

Vous avez bien lu ! Et il le lèche comme si il était en train de lécher une autre partie de mon corps...

Aaaah...

Méchant Draco.

**OoOoOoO**

**{¤∞POV Draco∞¤} **

Ce con s'est ouvert le doigt.

Même Longdubat aurait vu le gag venir. Comme quoi Potter est vraiment un cas désespéré.

La vue de son sang m'excite. Et me donne envie de jouer au mauvais garçon... Héhéhé.

- Bon à rien. Donne moi ta main.

Je me devais de l'insulter, sinon on aurait pu croire que j'ai du cœur. Vous imaginez la honte ?

- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que tu... Hé !

Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à CA !

Explication, mais seulement parce que c'est vous : je suis actuellement en train de lécher sensuellement le doigt de mon meilleur ennemi.

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas non plus, hein ?

Je lèche son doigt comme si je léchais autre chose. Et je pense qu'il a compris ce que j'avais en tête...

Mais n'allez pas croire que je suis en train de le chauffer pour une prochaine nuit de débauche !

Je me venge, tout simplement.

Il n'aurait pas du me laisser ce matin.

Il n'aurait pas du partir.

**OoOoOoO**

_Voili voilou ! _

_En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous fais à tous un gros bisou (on cache les visages dégoûtés ok ?! XD) et au chapitre prochain._

_PS : je vous JURE que je le posterai plus rapidement, promis !_

_Bisou, Aillenoirres._


End file.
